1347: A Samantha Shaw Story
by Michelle212
Summary: A Ryan focused story written as a bridge to get from "The Promise" to my next Mac story. Reviews are welcome and appriciated.


13

13.47: A Samantha Shaw Story

Part 1 (Ryan's Office)

Col. Ryan held the phone to his ear with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose against a head ache with the other. It was turning into a very bad Saturday morning. "Sir, that is not acceptable. I have 17 of my best men pulled off active duty just so that they can learn Russian from you. Now you're telling me that less than half way through the course time you committed to you need to pull out because you have a better offer. You have an obligation to the US Army to complete this class. Your other opportunity will just have to wait." His face grimaced at the response. "Yes, Dr. Ramovich you will be hearing from our legal department very soon." He slammed down the phone.

"Colonel, we've just got word from Agent Marks. It seems that Italy pulled Charley Teams approval after the fact and has a full manhunt going on to bring them in. No word from any of the team members as of this time."

"Have we heard from Echo Team yet?"

"No, Sir. They are now 3 hours 14 minutes late on reporting in."

"Get me a full report on Italy, let me know the minute you hear from any members of either Charley or Echo, and report Dr Ramovich's decision to leave before his training is completed to legal."

The lieutenant dropped a file on Colonel's desk . "The Italy file, Sir."

Ryan gave the lieutenant a smile. "One step ahead of me again, eh? So tell me Lieutenant, do you have a quick solution for our sudden loss of a Russian instructor?"

"Actually Sir, if you look a couple more files down in your inbox you'll see that Ms. Shaw has put through another official request to be allowed to provide open classes in Arabic phrase training. Also, as I remember, she is fluent in Russian and has some experience in teaching languages."

Ryan grimaced. "She has experience in assisting an experience army sergeant in phrase training. And she is 16 years old. Do you really think she's qualified to take over a class from a certified instructor with a doctorate in Russian?"

"No, Sir. I'm saying she may be capable of filling in until either another instructor can be found or until Dr Ramovich can be persuaded to return."

"Fine, bring me her file."

The lieutenant gave a small smile and dropped another file in front of Ryan before leaving.

Part 2 (Ryan's Office)

Ryan looked up as the lieutenant stepped in. "Charley Team?"

"Darrow just checked in again and he's state side. No further news from Jackson or Winder since they sent word from Albania. Still no word from Fredricks, but also no reports of capture coming out of Italy."

"Echo Team?"

"Mission complete and on their way home. Also, Golf Team reported in that there maybe a leak among the training troops and has had the senator's plane delayed until it can be checked out."

"Wonderful way to wrap up a Saturday. Is there anything else, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir. Ms. Shaw is here as you requested."

Ryan waved the lieutenant away. "Fine, send her in." He then opened the next file and frowned. A possible information leak out of Fort Pender's supply depot was in truth troubling but with the operational tempo they were pulling now he considered passing it on to another department. When he finished scanning the report he looked up to find Samantha Shaw standing silently waiting just inside the door. "Ms Shaw, thank you for coming in. Please, have a seat."

The young woman nodded once and sat down.

"I have seventeen men half way through a language class in Russian and a professor who is temporarily not available. Per his report," He dug yet another file folder from the pile and passed it to the girl, who accepted the file but did not open it. He waited for a moment but when she just sat waiting he continued. "The primary teaching of the spoken portion of the class is completed and they are ready to start on the written part of the instruction while they finish polishing their pronunciation. The full lesson details and progress reports are in the file." Again he waited a moment but she didn't open the file, shift, or in anyway respond. "Anyway, it may be a few days until we can bring the professor back and in the mean time we need someone to fill in. Can you manage to keep the class on track in his absence?"

She gave a short nod, responded without pause "Yes, Sir.", and then returned to the silent waiting.

Ryan watched her for a moment then shrugged. "Very well, talk to the lieutenant about getting ID. You take over the class starting Monday at 0800."

Sam stood, "Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." She said, and left with out a single comment or question.

Ryan sat watching after the girl for a few beats, wondering at her steadfast silence, reminded himself to check with legal first thing in the morning about getting that professor back here where he belonged, and then moved onto the next file.

Part 3 (Class Room)

Ryan closed the completed report from Sgt Fredricks of Charley Team, who had finally arrived late last night, and tossed it into his outbox. After working through the weekend he was pretty much caught up and everything was running smoothly for a few moments. He looked at his watch, 0750. He stood and headed for the classroom where Ms Shaw was taking over the Russian class. When he got there he slipped in the back door behind the operators that were sitting along six tables in two rows of three chatting. A few looked back as he entered and nodded but made no other move or acknowledgement. The front of the room was disturbingly empty. He waited as the class began to quiet down and start checking watches. He looked at his watch again, 0759. Then right at 0800, Sam walked in, marched to the front center of the room dropped her backpack, turned to the class, and began speaking with direct confidence in Russian. After a few moments she stopped and then asked a question. Every man in the class was looking at her and at each other, clearly not understanding what she was saying. Ryan watched as Sam frowned turned and flipped open the file on the desk behind her. She turned back to the class and asked another question, but again got no response. Finally Sgt Torres raised his hand and was acknowledged by Sam in Russian.

Torres stood, "Ma'am, we don't know what you're saying."

Sam began to respond in Russian, stopped closed her eyes a moment, and then continued in English. "My apologies gentlemen, I was told this is where the Russian Class was meeting."

Torres nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. That would be us."

Sam frowned again, "May I ask your name, Sgt?"

"Torres, Ma'am."

Sam flipped open the file, "It reports here that you are the most advanced in the class. Is that true?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Please, say something to me in Russian." Sam listened as Torres slowly recited something that Ryan supposed was Russian until Sam raised a hand to stop him.

"Sgt Torres, It was reported to me that this class had the basics of how to speak Russian down and were preparing to move into the written portion of the class. Do you think this was an accurate report?"

"Ma'am, Dr. Ramovich assured us that we were doing well enough and just needed to polish our pronunciation."

"I didn't ask you what Dr. Ramovich said. I asked what you thought."

"Well, Ma'am. I'll admit that we may have a ways to go but I'd say where we are now is good enough."

"Good Enough. Good enough." Sam walked right up to Torres. "I thought you men were Unit Operators, men of superior training who expect the best from themselves, and you're telling me that you're skills are good enough." Sam turned away and waved him down. "Sit down, Sgt." She pulled out her computer and began typing. After a few moments of being ignored the operators began to look to each other and murmur. After a full 2 minutes they were turning back to shoot questioning looks at Ryan. After the third minute Ryan was preparing to inturupt. He took half a step forward and she raised a palm out hand to him with out looking up. A moment later she stood and fished a cell phone out of her pack. "Sgt Torres. Who is the best speaker in this class?"

When he began to stand she waved him down. "That would be either me or Sgt Bricker."

"Sgt Bricker?" Sam called. Bricker went to stand and was waved back into his seat. "Stay seated and takes notes."

"Yes, Ma'am" He said as he pulled out a pad and pen.

"You're team is in Astona, Kazakhstan and you have just confirmed that you high priority target is in Tula, Russia, but he is expected to move out first thing tomorrow morning. You are under orders to maintain radio silence and you need to arrange for a commercial flight for your team. You are the only team member who has learned Russian." Sam dialed her phone, said spoke to someone in Russian, turned on the speaker phone, and handed it to Sgt Bricker. "The ticket agent is coming to the phone."

Sgt Bricker looked around to the class then took the phone. When a woman's voice came on the line in clear Russian Sgt Bricker was clearly confused. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm looking to get 4 tickets on the next flight to Tula, Russia." This was met with a string of slowly pronounced Russian.

"In Russian, Sgt." Sam said. Sgt Bricker was stumbling over some broken Russian when the woman interrupted, clearly confused. Sam shook her head. "Never mind." She took the phone back, easily spoke a few moments with the woman on the other line, and then disconnected. "Sgt Bricker, do you think what you know of Russian is good enough?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Sgt Torres, is your Russian good enough?"

"No, Ma'am"

"Is there anyone in this room that believes that they have been given adequate instruction up until this point?" No one responded. "Who in here would like to actually learn to speak Russian?" Sam waited in silence and after a few moments was rewarded with a raised hand, then another, and another, until every man had his had raised. She broke into a full bright smile. "Excellent. Now we're way behind but you men are smart driven men and I am willing to do what ever it takes; So with some hard work and dedication we can forget good enough and still reach the exceptional level Unit men are know for. I'm willing to make it happen are you willing to do what it takes?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Came a few tentative replies from the class.

She frowned again. "Are you men willing to do what it takes to be exceptional?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Came the unified reply.

Sam's bright smile returned. "Excellent then let's get started."

That was when the Lieutenant caught Ryan's attention from the hall and he silently ducked out. "Williams from Alpha is reporting in, Sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Sir, how's it going in there?"

"It was surprising in more ways than one." The lieutenant raised a questioning eyebrow. "There're some things I need to check out, but looks like Samantha Shaw was a good call, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir."

Part 4 (Ryan's Office)

Ryan looked up from the report in front of him when he heard voices speaking something other than English in the hall. He listened for a moment before identifying the voices of Sargents Torres and Michaels. The Russian class must have just let out. As they passed his door he heard Sgt Grey calling out, asking if they were going to join him and Williams at Jake's.

"No man. Can't do we've got school tonight."

"Dude. More schooling? You guys have used that excuse every night for the last 2 weeks."

"Well we've had extra study time every night for the last two weeks."

"Wow the old man's really on you're guy's case with these classes."

"No man, it ain't Ryan. It's Shaw. She's a real ball buster. Figures as Unit Men we oughta be dedicated to perfection in everything. So she offers optional extra study every evening and on weekends then expects anyone who didn't show for the _optional study_ to be as good or better than those who did show. I tell ya. You do not want to be the guy that disappoints her; she'll break your heart with the situations she describes. Last time I failed to live up, she had me responsible for a school full of children burning to death, and trust me she knows how to make you feel it."

"Sounds like you boys have been p- whipped."

"It's not like that, man." Sgt Michael's voice started to recede faster. "Sorry, but we gotta hurry or we'll be late for dinner."

"Dinner? I thought you were heading for class?"

"Yeh man, but she feeds us. And damn if she aint a good cook." Came a final fading shout.

Ryan smiled and returned to the Fort Pender report as Sgt Grey's chuckles faded away down the hall.

Part 5 (Ryan's office)

Ryan held up a hand to stall the lieutenant as he finished his phone call. "Well, Dr Ramovich, it is so good to hear that you have reevaluated your priorities." Ryan waved for the file the lieutenant was holding. "Yes Sir, your teaching record with the armed services does speak for itself." He covered the phones mouth piece and whispered, "It has to because none of his students can or will." He turned back to the phone. "Well, to that, we've been lucky enough to find a place holder for you for the 2 weeks you were gone, so the men aren't as far behind as you might think. In fact your replacement's been doing quite a job in your absence. If it weren't for your clear desire to return I'd be tempted to let you off the hook." The mischievous grin that crossed his face at the response showed that he was clearly enjoying the conversation. "After you were so clear about your dedication to serving your country, I wouldn't consider turning your clear expertise away. The little girl who took over for you will just have to go. Now as I understand it the young lady teaching the class has been running extra sessions each evening and over the weekends but someone of your station would never be expected to pull such hours, so being Saturday afternoon now, we'll just have to wait till Monday morning to be graced with your presence again. Until then, have a nice weekend." Ryan picked up the file looking it over, stood up, and headed toward the TOC with the lieutenant in step.

Part 6 (Hall Outside of Classrooms)

Ryan shifted the briefcase to his other hand. Charlotte had been unhappy with his working through the last three weekends, but he'd make it up to her tonight. He would be able to make it home in time for dinner tonight and then have all day tomorrow, Sunday, to spend at home. He wasn't even bringing all that many files home to catch up with. As he passed the classrooms he could hear Ms Shaw speaking confidently in Russian and her tone sounded like she was wrapping up. A moment later Soldiers began exiting through the back door. Ryan could hear Sam continue to converse with others in Russian.

He quickly identified on of the exiting soldiers. "Sgt Bricker, a word please."

Bricker stepped away from the others and turned to Ryan, "Sir?"

"I've had word that Dr Ramovich will be able to return to teaching on Monday morning."

The Sgt quickly shot a glance toward the classroom door and quickly adopted an unreadable facial expression. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Sgt. What is your opinion of this situation?"

"Sir, I think it stinks to high havens. He may have all the credentials but we've learned more from Miss Shaw in the last two weeks that we learned in the four weeks before Dr Ramovich bailed."

"Are you saying that these men would be better served by learning from a teenaged girl, than by a credentialed professor?"

"Yes, Sir. I am."

"Thank you, Sgt. You may go." Ryan waited as the classroom slowly emptied until finally Sam exited into the now quiet abandon hallway. "Miss Shaw, allow me to walk you out."

"Yes, Colonel. My pleasure, Sir."

They walked forward and Ryan waved her ahead onto the stairs. "I've gotten word that Dr Ramovich can return to finish of the class."

"When?" She asked quietly.

"Monday morning."

She walked silently with her eyes down as they topped the steps and Ryan held open the door to the main foyer, where she stopped and looked up at the framed photos dominating the wall before them. "Do you know how much just one of those pictures costs to print, matte, and frame?" Ryan stood quietly looking at the pictures of fallen soldiers before him as the girl lapsed back into silence. After a few moments he sensed the lieutenant at his back but he continued to wait. Finally the young girl looked directly at him with haunted eyes. "Sir, please don't give this class back over to Dr Ramovich. He may have a Doctorate and years of education but there is one thing I know that he will never understand."

"And that is?"

Sam took another long look at the photos on the wall and with sad eyes whispered. "Thirteen dollars and forty seven cents. That's what I know _and _understand, Sir. Thirteen dollars and forty seven cents." And with that she turned, shifted her backpack higher onto her shoulder, and walked away.

Ryan stood for a moment longer looking at the wall and then turned. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"Sir, Golf Team has repelled an attack and this," Ryan received and opened the file she held out. "just came in from Fort Pender."

Ryan turned back toward his office, plans of getting home forgotten. "Does this add up the way it looks like it's adding up?"

"It would seem so, Sir."

"OK. Get me the lead investigator on the phone and then I'll need to speak with Sgt Faulks." They headed down the stairs and Ryan entered his office. "Oh and Lieutenant." He waited until she turned back to face him. "Contact Dr Ramovich and tell him his services will not be required."

She smiled, "Yes, Sir. Oh and Sir, if I may; what is 13.47?"

"What?"

"Thirteen dollars and forty seven cents. She said that's what she knew, that he didn't. What is it?"

Ryan paused a moment as he thought back to the wall. "The cost of failure, Lieutenant. 13.47 is the cost of failure."


End file.
